Brothers of the Realm
by Pavzilla
Summary: Years after striking down Ganondorf, Link and Zelda are targeted by the Scourge of Hyrule's vengeful sister. During this, the Hero of Time comes to understand that he is not alone in his struggles, and that he is certainly not the only hero in the realm.


**Author's Notes-**

If anyone remembers, I wrote a fanfic called Link's Little Brother almost seven years ago. I am, in fact, LittleLink/Mirren/Jeff, whatever pen name you may know me by across the internet. A few months back I decided that I wanted to return to this story, since I loved the idea, but there's no doubt that it turned out pretty ridiculous when I wrote it at age 12. So, this is a complete reimagining of the entire story, not just a simple rewrite. Some things will remain the same, but probably 90% of the story has changed. It's been a while since I've done a major work of fiction, so bare with me on any grammar or mechanic goofs. I'm looking forward to once again writing a grand tale.

The story takes place a few years after Ocarina of Time. Don't ask about which timeline it's in; I don't know and don't care because Zelda cannon is screwed up. If there's any inconsistencies with it, I'm not changing it, because I'm not going to try and make sense of the Zelda universe's history. This is just a good clean fanfic.

* * *

_**Prologue- Bloodlines**_

"YOU... CURSE YOU...ZELDA! CURSE YOU...SAGES!! CURSE YOU...Link! Someday... When this seal is broken... That's when I will exterminate your descendants!! As long as the Triforce of Power is in my hand..."

And thus, Ganondorf was sealed away. A seven-year odyssey at last came to a close, with the Scourge of Hyrule being struck down by the young warrior wielding the Master Sword. Link, the Hero of Time, together with the help of Princess Zelda, challenged the darkest being ever to draw breath, and rescued an entire kingdom from destruction.

Years had passed since their legendary encounter, years that helped to heal the wounds that Ganondorf inflicted upon the land of Hyrule. What was once a realm in utter despair was now flourishing, with its revitalized inhabitants making it their priority to restore their homeland back to its former glory.

In the time since Ganondorf's tyrannical rule, the people of Hyrule became more proactive than ever before in the kingdom's history. Many new alliances were formed between the various races that populated the land, and those that long existed were further strengthened. There was little contempt to be found anymore between Hylians, Kokiri, Zoras, Gorons or Gerudo; only an inspired attitude to preserve Hyrule's beauty in unity.

Through their effort to rebuild the kingdom, new territory had been discovered in several corners of the sovereignty. Miles worth of previously unexplored land around Death Mountain, near the Desert Wasteland, and in the Kokiri Forest had been charted, and was being developed by the citizens of Hyrule. New villages, towns and other settlements had gone up in short time and were now well on their way to prospering for years to come.

But there was one region that they did not step foot in. Far beyond the Gerudo Desert, out of the reach of any proud Hyrulean lay the eerie realm of Herlassia. It was a small part of Hyrule, barely larger than the plains that made up the land's core, and with few dwellers. Short, sickly colored grass covered its flat terrain, while a small collection of dells composed of dark, gnarled trees added any kind of landmarks to an otherwise barren landscape. The sky above it was a perpetual timberwolf tone, and a strange cyan fog always seemed to be hanging low to the earth. There few streams, rivers or ponds to be found, instead mostly unimpressive brooks and meager wells providing water.

It was a region where few of any race could live. Thus was why only monsters, six Hylians, and a devilish Gerudo called it home.

To the far north of Herlassia stood a grey castle, a dreary citadel that housed a vengeful young woman who harbored the most diabolical of desires. She sat upon her ornate chair at the end of her throne room, at the very top of her keep. Crimson hair fell to her back, and her tanned skin further accentuated her gorgeous looks as was common with her race. However, she did not dress like other Gerudos, instead garbing herself in a green robe with bronze lining, and a golden tiara; much heavier clothing than was the norm for the all-female tribe. But this woman was no ordinary Gerudo; so was the reason why she stayed out of contact with the rest of her race.

The woman was Emralda, a long estranged Gerudo who had exiled herself from her clan several years earlier, even before Ganondorf had risen to power across Hyrule. In her teenaged years she took great interest in dabbling with magic, a talent that she found herself naturally skilled with. When her Gerudo sisters became aware of her progressing ability, they unanimously grew to fear her, and in time Emralda began to realize just what power she could someday find with control over the dark arts.

But her innate flair with magic was not the only reason why the Gerudo grew to be frightened. In fact, it was more of a second-thought to the real reason for their trepidation. The truth as to why the Gerudo feared her so was because of who she shared blood with. At the time of her birth, it was never believed that she could grow to be even remotely the equal of her older sibling, who her relationship with was rarely spoken of. As she aged, though, and demonstrated great potential with the handling of dark magic, the rest of her race dreaded what kind of influence she may one day have.

For Emralda was _certainly_ no ordinary Gerudo; she was the younger sister of Ganondorf, and she was most enraged with her brother's death.

"My servants; you may enter," Emralda spoke aloud, as her voice echoed throughout the chamber. One of the two massive wooden doors that served as the entrance slowly crept open, and a young man along with five young women stepped into the room. They were all Hylian, and all wore a long colored robe as Emralda did. These were her six most trusted of minions- magicians that she was teaching as her own apprentices.

"My lady Emralda, will we be performing more training with you today?" the young man asked as he and the women came to the steps of her throne.

"No, Nioga, I have other plans in store at the moment," Emralda answered as she stood up from her chair.

"What will we be doing, my lady?" the one woman, named Kaylith, inquired.

"_You_ all have the day to yourselves, as there are other matters I will be attending to for some time. However, I would advise that you continue your meditation and studies, so that when we resume our work, none of you will be blunted."

"You're not leaving the castle, are you, my lady?" Nioga asked. Emralda shook her head and smiled deviously.

"Of course not, my dear, I will be addressing everything right here," she explained, "I merely have many subordinates of mine to organize and give commands to this day." Nioga had a strong suspicion of what Emralda was speaking about, and the man was skeptical of its priority.

"You are preparing to send out your forces?" Before Emralda could even answer him, there was a great knocking sound that rang throughout the hall, of metal slamming against the wooden doors.

"You may enter," Emralda called out. The doors flew open as a pair of Iron Knuckles stomped into the throne room, their massive armored forms nearly shaking the floor as they marched along the burgundy carpet that led up to Emralda and her apprentices.

"Lady Emralda, the last Stalfos regiment has just arrived here at the citadel," one of the ghostly warriors announced, its voice reverberating through its helmet, "We are now only waiting on the second Moblin regiment and the Poe brigade."

"What of Jetfang and the rest of the Wolfos?" Emralda asked.

"They have not arrived, and no one has reported any contact with them," the other Knuckle answered.

"Those silly little dogs," Emralda muttered with a smirk, "Very well, do not bother trying to get word from them, I'll deal with those mongrels at another time. For now form up all of the regiments that are here, and have them ready for me to address them all shortly." The two Knuckles bowed reverently.

"At once, my lady," they said in unison, and turned around to leave. Once the hulking suits of armor had left the chamber, Nioga once again spoke up.

"Lady Emralda, if you excuse my counsel, I'm not sure if this is the best course of action, at least at this very moment," he said. Emralda looked down at the young man, with a surprisingly curious look in her jade eyes.

"Go on, Nioga, what makes you say that?"

"Well, we have not yet perfected the Siphon Art," Nioga began, "There is no that that once we, your servants, and especially yourself, master it, you will be the strongest force in Hyrule. I merely think that we should spend more time with it before you carry out your plan."

"Nioga, my dear apprentice, I am not sending out every last minion of mine beyond Herlassia this day," Emralda said, seemingly amused by her servant's apprehension, "It is not a process that will be over in but a night, I assure you. This attack will last for some time, as I want those pathetic creatures to get a taste of what's to come before they see fully what I will do; I want them to _fear _what will happen to them and their land before they witness my true vengeance."

"But my lady, is it really ideal to be risking all of this so what we may target just one man sooner?" Kaylith questioned. Emralda's eyebrows narrowed, and an obvious wave of fury came over her expression.

"I have waited years in seclusion brooding over what that brat did to my brother!" she exclaimed, as every last one of her apprentices shrank back at her rage, "You cannot begin to fathom what kind of humiliation, what kind of devastation that whelp and his friends caused me by striking down Ganondorf! Do you realize that the last time I saw my brother, I told him that I would join him at his side once I was finished attaining the might of a Grand Sorceress? I deliberately chose to spend seven years training here on the very edge of the world, away my from my flesh and blood, so that nothing could distract me from reaching a power that only I, not even he, could acquire. Do you understand the agony then when a mere boy and princess would _murder_ him when I'm realms apart from it all?" Kaylith could not even look Emralda in the eye as he cringed like a young child.

"F-forgive me my lady, I d-did not mean to insult your wisdom…" she groveled as she continued to avert her face away from her master. Still exasperated, and still with an infuriated fire in her eyes, Emralda stepped down from her throne. Her apprentices all divided, giving her a clear space to walk through. But before she passed, she stopped in the middle of their cluster, and glared at each one of them.

"I have waited years to extract my revenge upon those _children _and those mindless Sages for ridding my brother of this world," she spoke, much more softly than before, but still with unmistakable malice, "I will not sit idly any longer, for we are now at a point where your powers, my power, and my forces can carry out this plan without fail. Nothing shall keep me from ruining their existences anymore, not even time itself. Link and Zelda are about to face a greater horror beyond anything they could imagine…"

Emralda swiftly turned away from the six magicians, and made her way to the doors of the throne room. Her apprentices did not say a word, nor did they even dare to look at one another as their master departed; for all of them comprehended exactly just how twisted Emralda had become.


End file.
